I'd give my life for you
by Niki-Face
Summary: A good friend dies and Roy gets left with a kid he din't know he had as his relationship with Hawkeye slowly goes down hill
1. Default Chapter

**Good Bye Mom, Hello Dad**

**Disclaimer/**FMA dose not belong to me it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Damon is mine

**AN/ **I thought it would be great to write a fan fic were Roy has a kid I think he could learn a lot from having a kid

**CH.1 Reunion **

He stood by the phone taping his foot, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. He took a quick glance at the little boy sitting on his duffle bag cradling his guitar. His short black hair hung around his face, big green eyes shone with interest taking in every thing around them. Then someone picked up.

"Hello Gracia, I have a huge favor to ask"

Pause

"Can you watch someone for me?"

Pause

"No, not Hawkeye's dog"

Pause

"Sky's son"

Pause

"Thanks I'll explain when we get there"


	2. Gracia's House

**Ch.2 Gracia's House**

"Hello" Gracia greeted them with a smile

"Gracia this is Damon he's Sky's son" he said pushing his mini clone forward

"He looks just like you" she chirped "but he has her eyes, come in" she said motioning them inside.

Damon was now playing out side with Elisa and Roy and Gracia were sitting at the table with cups of tea.

"So" Gracia asked "you said you'd explain"

"I did didn't I" she nodded in response "you remember Sky right?"

"Yes, pale skin, reddish brown hair, artist, really out spoken, gorgeous singing voice, nice person to talk to" she paused "It was so sad when she left but I didn't know…."

"It's okay I didn't know either" pause "she died in a car crash a few weeks a go and left Damon in my custody I don't know why"

"Because she doesn't hate you"

"What do you mean?"

"She could have told him bad things about you, but instead she is giving you a chance to get to know him!"

"I'm still stuck with him its not even like I got a warning"

"Don't think of it as a chore think of it as an adventure"

"I've bin on adventures kids are not what I'd call adventures"

"The look at it this way he can go to the bathroom by himself!"

"Um I'll think about that, thanks for watching him though" he said as he turned to leave" he had made it half way to his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Here" she handed him something small "she gave it to Maes but it'll mean more to you"

He didn't even bother opening his hand he knew what it was and he didn't want to look at it.


	3. ThinkingEastern Headquarters

**CH.3 Eastern Headquarters**

He recklessly tossed his bags on the couch.

"5 days" he thought out loud "and then I have to go face Hawkeye and it…"he couldn't say her name out loud much less his. He had 5 more days not of vacation but work; god he wished it was vacation but wishing gets you no wear. He had been called over because there was a meting concerning recent events, why they didn't just hold it in central was beyond him but it gave him some time to think things out. But now he was tired an all he could think about was

"Riza…"he wisped before falling asleep.

"Mon Mon" yelled an enthused Elysia "Big sister Winry's hear!"

"I'm up" he moaned as he rolled out of the make shift bed "what's so great about her any way?"

"Winry's the best she can fix any thing!" she replied as she pulled him down the stairs.

"Can she fix a broken arm" Elysia stopped and stared at him.

"Of coarse, why"

"Because you're pulling mine out of its socket"

"MOMMMMMMMY" she cried as she ran down the hall and started hugging Gracia leg tightly "Isaidshecouldfixanythingandthen"

"Elysia, please slow down" Winry said as she put her hand on Elysia's shoulder.

"Came down Ely I was just kidding, I'm fine" it wasn't just his voice it was the look on his face he looked like…

"AHHHHHHH" Winry screamed as she fell out of her chair "OH GOD"

"Are you all right" he said as he rushed over

"I swear I just saw a little Roy" as she turned to take his hand she yelled again "it is a little Roy"

"No, this little guy is more cultured and has more manners then Roy" Gracia giggled "don't tell him I said his son has more charm then him I don't think he'd like it"

"His son?" she screeched in response

"Yup he has his mother's eyes though"

"Oh god I'm taking a nap"

He sat at the bar thinking how he would tell Hawkeye listing the ways

A note

Over the phone

Have Gracia tell her (women always take it better from other women)

Not tell her

That sounded good he had four more days of bull shit meetings he could think of something…anything

"Okay I think I have it, she was a close friend, they were really in love with each other, and then she just up and left?" Winry asked

"Yes but we now know she had a reason"

"I really wouldn't trust Roy with a baby either"

"Theirs more to it" she paused "its best told another time"

Damon stood out side the door felling hurt by what they said; his own farther doesn't want him, nether did his real family, and if they did they were dead. He was confused his mom had always said they were dead. He had only met his grandfather he was really nice, but had died for real and they lived to far away to go to the funeral. But what really confused him was his dad; mom had always said incredible, wonderful, and interesting things about him like that he was brave and strong and an alchemist. Not just an alchemist a state alchemist, imagine that! His mom hated the military more then any thing and his dad was a military dog! His mom was in theater and her friends all ways teased he about it, but she'd always shrug it off and say 'at lest he was loyal like a dog' before making fun of one of there flames. But way if he was so loyal so devoted that he wouldn't take him in? He went to sit on the front stairs to think.

"Mom" he whispered "How could you let this happen, did he really change that much?" He started to cry as he watched cars speed by "life's funny like that you never know when it's going to come to a crashing halt"

"Honey" Gracia asked "Are you alright, I didn't mean for you to hear any of that"

"I was gonna find out a some point, better sooner the later I guess"

"Honey give'em a chance you might find out some thing you didn't know"

"Like what?"

"Honey, there are things even I don't know" she paused "But please give him a chance you might grow to like him"

"Alright I'll give it a try, but if it doesn't work can I live with you?

"It's not up to me honey it's not up to me"


	4. Who\'s Hawkeye

**CH.4** **Who's Hawkeye?**

_RING RING_

"Damon, honey can you get that?" yelled a voice from the kitchen

_RING RING_

/"Hello, is Gracia there?"/

He didn't know the voice.

"Who is this?"

/"It's Riza, do you have any way I can contact Roy?"

"GRACIA DO YOU KNOW A RIZA?" he yelled up the stairs.

"YES" she yelled back "WHY"

"SHES ON THE PHONE, SHE WANTS ROY'S NUMBER" he paused "THOUGH I CAN'T SEE WHY!"

"SHOOT"

"Riza?" Gracia asked in to the phone

"Can I swing by?"

"I can give you his number over the phone you know"

"I know, but I'm right up the street and I really wanted to talk"

"Um I guess"

"Is this a bad time"

Gracia paused for a minute to think. He would have to tell her eventually. But she didn't want to get any more in to it then she all ready was. But she had the right to know, and Roy wasn't going to tell her any time soon. He had even called her about it.

"No" she replied "this in actual a great time"

He was cutting his vacation/meting a few day short. He had already called Gracia he was heading back now to do something about him. He grabbed his bags and pushed his way thru the door to his hotel.

"Brigadier General Mustang, leaving so soon?"

"Major Errico" he nodded at the younger man. Major Christopher J Errico was a young man of 21 with long unruly brown hair, clear blue eyes and quite tall. He was a very caring person his job had something to do with war orphans, homeless, civilians, ECT. "THAT'S IT"

"What's it?"

"You work with orphans right?"

"Yes"

"So it's in your job to find them homes right?"

"Yes"

"Then" he half shouted sounding more exited "you could find Damon a home an all my problems would be over!"

"Yes"

"YES"

"Wait what?" the Major screeched not knowing what to make of what Roy had said.

"I need you to find Damon a home"

"No not that, what problems and who's Damon?"

"Ah poor sweet defenseless Damon" he replied making his voice sound sad "he's the son of a close friend who died she left him to me but I just can't take care of him" he sniffled a little "Oh poor Damon with out a home"

"Over acted said the Time Magazine, cheesy and shallow says The Post" he paused before changing his tone "I might have a big heart but it doesn't mean I'm stupid I'll look in to it a if I see something I don't like your in trouble" and with that they left the hotel.

Chris is mine 'cause he's based on my brother

Its finally up - it took so long and its so short to but school was ending so I had to be every were and avoid every one at once ; P

BIGThanks to

Tiff Tiff (congrats-)

Kim Loth

Abby (that pic was so cute)

Steven (for putting up with me)

Joe T (for the soda)

Joey(for being squishy)

My Bro Chris (inspiring an important OC)

Kimbo(your so funny!)

Stevie (for your time)

Todd G (you kick ass dude)

Josh(I still hate your guts but your shit made me stronger)

I love you all it was a ruff year a I wouldn't have made it thru with out you guys the comic relief was end less Tiff we'll all miss you and way to go Todd and Josh

Niki


End file.
